Ideally, a test and measurement system would have the bandwidth and large input dynamic range that would allow users to measure signals with wide voltage swings and then be able to zoom in on the finer details of that signal to look at the small voltage components of that signal that are in the 1 mVs-100 mVs range. A good use case of this is trying to measure the dynamic ON resistance of a switching device (such as a diode, a FET, an IGBT, and so on). Trying to look at the voltage Vds(on) and the switching/conduction losses associated with the Vds(on) state after it has come out of and going into the Vds(off) state (i.e., high voltage) has been an ongoing challenge and a key measurement for users, especially as users need to achieve higher efficiencies and understanding of the losses in their systems (such as SMPS, Inverters, Motor drives, and so on).
Thus, a needs remains to introduce a break-through measurement solution to address these measurement challenges.